Frozen
by akyansha
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson Frozen de Madonna...Plusieurs années après Smallville, Chloé et Lex se rencontrent une dernière fois


Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Smallville, rien n'est a moi...

Note: songfic Chlex avec la chanson Frozen de Madonna...bon c'est ma préférée alors je n'avais pas le choix d'écrire une histoire avec...surtout qu'elle me faisait trop penser a Lex...alors bon enjoy et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez,

* * *

**Frozen**

La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois le papier qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle était arrivée à la bonne adresse. 571, place de Shefferville, Métropolis. Elle soupira et sonna. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer à l'idée de le revoir. Après tout ce temps, la seule évocation de son nom l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'y habituer. On ne parlait que de lui dans tous les grands journaux du pays, et étant journaliste, elle devait affronter la dure réalité tous les jours. Il était devenu le monstre sans scrupule contre lequel il avait tant lutté.

La porte s'ouvrit tranquillement devant elle, un homme se tenait bien droit, le visage inexpressif comme tous ces employés qu'on avaient réduits à néant pour les faire agir comme des automates. Il lui demanda de décliner son nom avec cette voix blanche qui vous fait frissonner. La journaliste se nomma. Chloé Sullivan. Elle omit volontairement de dire qu'elle était là parce que le Daily Planet voulait une entrevue exclusive du milliardaire. Après tout, pour elle ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour le revoir une dernière fois. Lui demander de l'aide, comme quelques années auparavant certes, bien qu'elle savait au fond d'elle-même que cette fois-ci tout était finit pour elle.

L'homme la fit entrer dans la nouvelle demeure de l'homme le plus puissant des États-Unis, Alexander Luthor. Bien malgré elle, Chloé fut impressionnée par ce qui l'entourait. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Dans l'autre manoir, dans l'autre ville, dans l'autre vie. Elle suivit l'homme jusqu'à un grand bureau assez austère. Elle sourit tristement en reconnaissant certains éléments similaires au manoir de Smallville. Soudain, un vent glacé pénétra dans la pièce en même temps que LUI. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme d'un pas ferme, le visage toujours aussi impassible, si ce n'est qu'il semblait hostile à sa présence ici.

-Que me vaut, l'honneur de votre présence ici Mlle Sullivan ?

Tout avait été dit avec un ton sans chaleur. Il la voyait maintenant comme une ennemie, alors qu'elle avait été tellement pour lui, elle le savait. Chloé soupira, elle devait remplir sa dernière mission.

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

-Vous le savez Monsieur Luthor!

-En fait, j'ai deux options, vous êtes soit ici pour une entrevue, chose qui, bien qu'étant votre but officiel, n'est surement pas votre véritable motif, ou bien vous venez me demander de l'aide…encore.

-Et si c'était plus que ça ?

-Alors tu es arrivé en retard et tu le sais. Je doute que tes chers collègues t'aient épargnés les détails croustillants de ma vie.

-Scandales, guerres pour des raisons plus que futiles, en effet, ta nouvelle vie de président n'est pas de tout repos pour nous. Moi qui croyais Georges Bush fils avait été le pire président de l'histoire de notre pays, je me suis trompée.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Es-tu heureux ?

_How can life be what you want it to be_

-Le pouvoir et la richesse ne sont-ils pas les seules choses qui me rendent heureux? C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit.

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

-Est-ce que j'avais raison, ou est-ce vraiment tes seules raisons de vivre?

-Ne parle pas comme ce cher Clark Kent, que Dieu est son âme d'imbécile heureux, je peux faire ce que je veux et personne n'a le droit de me dire si c'est bien ou non, surtout pas toi.

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

-Tu m'en veux encore?

Lex la fixa de ses yeux bleus sans expression, bien qu'elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu une colère sourde les faire briller.

-Tu m'as trahit, d'après toi ?

-Ce n'était pas une trahison. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai jamais trompé.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvé dans les bras de Clark ?

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ?

-Répond-moi ?

Chloé était dépassée par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle s'attendait à trouver un Lex cruel et froid, mais ce qu'elle voyait était beaucoup plus fort que cela.

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

En fait, elle était surtout surprise. Elle croyait que son cœur s'était transformé en pierre, dur et inaccessible, mais ce qu'elle réussissait à voir dans ses yeux étaient différents.

_You're broken_

_When your heart's not open_

-Je te l'ai dit Lex, je ne t'ai jamais trompé. J'étais seulement brisée et il était là. Il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je venais de voir ma mère. Je…je n'avais pas le courage d'aller te voir.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle aurait pu le rendre heureux, être heureuse, mais il était trop tard, elle avait tout gâchée en ne se confiant pas au milliardaire avant.

-Et pourquoi es-tu là maintenant ?

-J'ai une dernière mission à accomplir.

-Avant quoi ?

-Cherche, tu le sais.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Que tu redeviennes comme avant.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

_Mmmmmmm if I could melt your heart_

-Tu crois pouvoir me changer en un seul après-midi ?

-Je l'espère bien.

-Et tu as une idée comment t'y prendre ?

-Avec toi ? Jamais, je dois seulement suivre le courant.

Lex se surprit à esquisser un sourire.

_Mmmmmmm we'd never be apart_

-En fait, j'ai une très bonne idée. Ouvre-toi à moi !

-Quoi ? Tu oublies à qui tu parles ma chère. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis pire que Bush jr. Tu le détestais alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu penses de moi.

-Moi ? Mais je t'aime encore mon amour.

Chloé avait voulu être dégagée et désinvolte, mais le ton de sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, elle savait qu'elle jouait le tout pour le tout, mais elle n'avait qu'un après-midi pour qu'il redevienne le Lex de Smallville, le Lex qu'elle aimait encore.

Lex la regardait maintenant étonné. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre, mais étrangement elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à recevoir de réponse. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire avec lui. Il se souvenait d'une soirée dans son manoir à Smallville durant laquelle ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que d'écouter la télévision et de la musique. Comme n'importe qui. Ils avaient regardé un épisode des Simpsons que Chloé avait trouvé très drôle. Ned Flanders, le catholique un peu trop propret de l'émission avait littéralement sauté les plombs, alors qu'habituellement il gardait tout pour lui. Le milliardaire sourit intérieurement, il savait ce que Chloé tentait de faire. Il se souvenait du commentaire que la jeune blonde avait passé en riant : «Tu sais mon amour, ça te ferais du bien toi aussi, je te permets de tout casser pour te défouler si tu redeviens un agneau après.» Il avait grogné un peu et l'avais embrassé pour la faire taire. Chose qu'il n'oserait pas faire maintenant.

_Mmmmmmm give yourself to me_

Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, alors il décida de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, bien qu'il doutait que ça ne change quoi que ce soit pour lui. Chloé le vit réfléchir. Elle se leva pour verrouiller la porte, elle ne voulait pas que le majordome vienne les déranger alors qu'elle tentait de renverser la destinée de l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Elle le regarda fixement et se rassit devant lui. Alors, il explosa. Il sortit toute la rancœur qu'il gardait emprisonnée en lui depuis longtemps. Il cria en parlant de son père qui ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur en parlant des trahisons répétées de Clark, son pseudo-meilleur ami. Il pleura doucement en évoquant les efforts qu'il avait fais pour que le monde l'aime, efforts vains. Chloé l'écouta sans sourciller, comme si c'était naturel que Lex Luthor, l'homme le plus puissant et dangereux au pays pleure devant elle. Chloé semblait impassible, mais à l'intérieur, elle jubilait, elle avançait tranquillement. Elle allait réussir sa mission.

_Mmmmmmm you hold the key_

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

Il se rassit, comme si rien ne s'était passé et la regarda.

-Je suis désolé.

Chloé sourit doucement à ces mots. Il semblait plus serein qu'à son arrivée.

-Tu as souffert de tout ce que j'ai fait. Merci Chloé.

_And you should know I suffer the same_

Elle semblait surprise. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il était désolé par le passé, après le meurtre de Clark et de Lana. Mais il ne l'avait jamais remercié.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'être ici. De croire en moi. De m'encourager à changer.

_If I lose you _

_My heart will be broken _

-J'espère qu'à la minute que je quitterai ton bureau, tu vas faire les appels nécessaires pour arrêter tes activités criminelles.

-Chloé !!! Tu crois vraiment que je peux changer comme ça.

-Lex, je n'ai que cet après-midi pour que tu redeviennes comme avant, alors s'il vous plait ne complique pas les choses.

-Compliquer les choses…Je lutte depuis des années pour ne pas devenir ce que je suis, regarde j'ai échoué et maintenant tu me donnes à peine quelques heures pour que je devienne un vrai saint ?

-Exactement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime encore.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois ?

-Parce que tu as toujours réussit à lire en moi.

-Chloé, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

-Non, ce qui te reste à faire, tu dois le faire seul.

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly_

_Let all the hurt inside of you die_

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important que je change?

-Tu veux dire, à part le fait que tu as déjà fait souffrir trop de monde ?

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Lex tu le sais. Non, en fait je sais que tu t'en doute un peu.

-La folie.

-Oui, elle me rattrape. Lex, dans moins d'un mois je ne serai qu'une ombre de celle que je suis en ce moment. C'est une maladie génétique, je n'y peux rien. En venant ici je voulais au moins savoir que je ceux que j'aime seront en sécurité.

-Tu vas te suicider ?

Elle baissa la tête. Il lisait trop bien en elle.

-J'aime être lucide. Je serais morte de toute façon dans une cellule froide et blanche dans un asile, j'aime mieux décider de ma fin.

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

-Où est-il ?

-Tiens, voilà l'adresse. Lex, je te le confie…prends-en soin.

-Chloé. C'est de notre fils que tu parles. C'est certain que je vais en prendre soin. Je vous ai souvent espionné pour le voir. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait passer ma carrière avant vous. Mais ne t'inquiète plus pour lui.

Chloé se leva et se prépara à partir.

-Je lui ai dit au revoir ce matin, mais il n'a que deux ans, alors il ne comprend pas que je pars loin de lui. S'il vous plait pourras-tu lui dire que je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Lex se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

-Adieu mon amour.

_If I could melt your heart_

Chloé regarda une dernière fois derrière elle. Elle savait que son ancien mari et son fils allaient vivre une vie bien différente de ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque là. Elle avança plus vite et arriva devant le pont. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sauta.

Sa mission était accomplie.

**Fin**

_Akyansha_


End file.
